


Sunrise Kisses

by Coldandbroken



Series: Not Close Enough, Too Far Away [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldandbroken/pseuds/Coldandbroken
Summary: Oliver decides to wake Barry up with kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I wanted a short, cute, no angst, no smut one shot. Not like my other stories, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Oliver woke slowly for the the first time in a long, long time. No pressing matters, nothing important that couldn't wait. He opened his eyes, early morning sunlight streaming in from the window momentarily blinding him. Once they adjusted, he looked to the human space heater facing away from him in his bed, his peaceful face made more beautiful by the soft glow. Oliver pulled him closer, and didn't resist the urge to kiss the top of Barry's head, couldn't even if he wanted to.

Barry shifted to face Oliver, on the verge of waking up. It took three more kisses to Barry's forehead, nose, and cheek before his eyes fluttered open. A smile gracefully grew on his face as he took in the sight of his lover, relishing in the feeling of Oliver's strong arms around his waist and their legs tangled together under the covers.

"Good Morning." Oliver croaked, pressing his lips against Barry's.

"Good Morning to you too." Barry said, grinning, when they pulled back from the chaps kiss. "You know, I think I could call in sick for today. I think we should just stay in bed all day."

Oliver chuckled, kissing Barry again. "I think that sounds like a great idea." He kissed the corner of Barry's lips, the slowly worked his way to his ear. Barry gasped as he nibbled his earlobe. "What do you think we should do all day?"

"I think-" Barry gasped as Oliver moved his way down his jawline. "I think I have a couple ideas."


End file.
